


All For One, reluctantly

by christiant



Series: The Right, The Left, The Saint, and The Lady. [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christiant/pseuds/christiant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's like she never left</p>
            </blockquote>





	All For One, reluctantly

When she hears that Crimson Typhoon is being commissioned she wants to demand they name it The Musketeer. 

But she doesn't. 

She doesn't hear about it being commissioned.

She doesn't hear anything about the Wei triplets either.

She's dead. 

She's dead, and her whims and her wishes are ghosts, left behind to fester in the head of a girl unable to heal.


End file.
